


Fifty Shades of Red

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, and kuroko is desperate, basically akashi being a jerk, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sssh", Akashi whispered. "Not now, Tetsuya"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be uploaded for the merry of Valentine's Day.
> 
> lol basically this is me falling in love with Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do song for 50 Shades of Grey OST. and since it's been a long time for me not to write, I decided to make a come back.
> 
> ps: I think I will never be able to move on from akakuro. bye.

* * *

**_You’re the light you’re the night_ **

* * *

Of all people in his team, Kuroko would prefer to be with Akashi to spend his time. Sure Aomine is his closest buddy, but that would not make Kuroko chose to spend his free time with a boy who could only blabber about boobs. Kuroko loves solitude, it calms him down. And Akashi could offer what he wants. Akashi brings him peace.

* * *

**_You’re the color of my blood_ **

* * *

It was another day of their _relaxing_ time. Akashi focused all of his minds on a shogi board in front of him and Kuroko heaved himself to look up a dictionary –courtesy of his rich vocabularies. Kuroko was ever delicate about books, especially a reference book. His lithe fingers carefully traced the corner of the page, gently flipped the paper and turned it over to reach the other page.

It was then when the sharp side of the paper betrayed his thin skin. Kuroko must have hissed quite enough to get Akashi’s attention on him.

“What’s wrong?”

Kuroko blinked and pushed the dictionary over the table –worried if his dribbling blood will taint the book. “I got a papercut”

Akashi’s eyebrow upped in recognition. “Need a band-aid?”

Kuroko shook his head. “It’s okay. I can lick it”

Akashi’s eyes turned into a slit in disagreement but chose to ignore it. He was about to go back playing his own _shogi_ match when he heard Kuroko muttered his name.

“Excuse me?”

Kuroko turned his head to face his captain. “..uh, yes?”

“Did you just call me?”

Kuroko immediately shook his head in confusion but then remembered his last words. “Ah”

Sensing an answer, Akashi folded his hands in front of his chest –demanding. Kuroko looked at Akashi in embarrassment. “It’s _aka -_ red”

“Hm?”

Kuroko pointed the cut in his point-finger with drops of blood. “I’m saying the blood is _red_ ”

“Oh”

* * *

**You’re the cure you’re the pain**

* * *

“We need victory”

Kuroko gulped as he saw his captain went berserk towards the incompetency of the second string. In a second, Kuroko and Midorima were on the court for the sake of turning the table. _Teikou’s motto is_ Hyakusenhyakushō – _ever victorious_ -, _and Kuroko was sure that Akashi would never bet his captaincy for a losing match_.

At that time Kuroko was afraid that Akashi would follow the path of Aomine –ah, the spark of _chuunibyou_. But when the third quarter ended and the score was right back in Teikou’s favor, Akashi subbed him out and smiled at him ever so proudly.

“Thankyou, Tetsuya”

Kuroko surprised from his first-name but then nodded. “You didn’t bench Midorima-kun”

Akashi turned to him with a possessive smile. “A good weapon should be reserved, not to be displayed”

Kuroko thought he imagined a playful wink from Akashi but he then chuckled. The throbbing pain on his heart from his previous fright subsided when Akashi stood again beside him, watching the rest of the match together. Nothing could replace the serenity of Akashi Seijuro –even in the midst of bustling Teiko’s match.

* * *

**_You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_ **

* * *

Kuroko was about to enjoy his normal afternoon silence when Kuroko caught Akashi fell asleep in the library. It was a rare occasion –no, it should be impossible to happen. But Akashi was there, in front of his eyes, sitting in the corner table like usual.

“Akashi-kun”

The red haired boy stirred from his sleep but didn’t wake up. Kuroko walked slowly to the figure and brushed his hand on Akashi’s shoulder.

Kuroko hitched a breath when his finger accidentally caressed the hair –so soft, so smooth, so nice. His heart thumped rapidly when he braced himself to run his finger to the cheek of his sleeping captain.

“Umh”, Akashi stirred, this time his eyes blinked and immediately sat up right when the realization dawned on him. In a split second, Kuroko made a poker-face next to him, acting like he was about to wake him up.

“I fell asleep”, a hint of self-regret was voiced in between his admittance. “Tetsuya?”

“I was about to call you”

“Oh”, Akashi seemed to hate the fact that he was caught sleeping in the library. Kuroko didn’t mind about it –since all he could thing was the burning sensation in the tip of his finger. _What was he about to do before? Harassing Akashi in his sleep?_

* * *

**_You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high_ **

* * *

Outside basketball court, the daily lives of Akashi Seijurou and Kuroko Tetsuya was different. Despite the problematic teammates that they’ve had –Aomine became the first headache followed by Kise-, Kuroko was pretty much not losing his quietude with Akashi.

Library corner. Table for two. Sometimes with board game and books. Sometimes with homeworks.

When the victorious streak of Teikou washed over Akashi’s captaincy, and the rest of the member was all over the sky, Kuroko could not get mad at Akashi. At all.

It was because in their peaceful meetings, Kuroko could meet Akashi without any sweats of painful basketball shots. They would always come to the same corner without agreement, converse without words, and understanding each other through silence. Kuroko wanted to snap for whatever happened in their sport course, but he just could not. Or maybe, Kuroko just didn’t care.

Kuroko just wanted to let it flow. He never got so much filled with these kinds of contradicting feelings before, and he wanted to preserve it.

* * *

**_Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites_ **

* * *

Akashi was about to kick Aomine if it was not Kuroko holding him back. Kuroko looked at him with expectancy –and oh those mirroring blue eyes could even hold down a canon. It was as if wanting to tell that that part of Akashi was the darkness that Kuroko would not want to witness –at least not in public.

“You prevented me”, Akashi’s throat clenched. “Yesterday”

Kuroko looked up from his novel and hummed. “No, I didn’t”

Akashi’s grip on top of the table tightened. “Tetsuya..”

Realizing the turn of event between them, Kuroko settled his book close. “Look, Akashi-kun, if you want to get mad at me now, fell free”

Akashi held back a grunt. He was really mad. Yesterday, Aomine’s attitude was beyond his control and he wanted to draw a straight line for that ruthlessness.

“But–”

Akashi’s eyes stared sharp through the ever so calm blue marbles. Kuroko looked at him with a sad expression.

“It’s rare of you to invite me for a talk, Akashi-kun”, Kuroko held back his next sentence for a second. “Instead of nagging, can’t we talk about other things?”

Taken aback by the response, Akashi folded his hands in front of his chest. “What other things?”

Kuroko’s lips lined up a thin smile. “ _The ages of Ooyama and Habu?_ ”

Akashi blinked once, and then twice, before he managed to cough properly. “You aren’t even a fan of shogi”

At that answer, Kuroko then was able to breathe properly.

* * *

**_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_ **

* * *

Kuroko paused in front of the old sport building. Akashi stood next to him in curiosity. “What happened?”

It was after their usual solitude meeting when the sun went down and they decided to walk out from the library together.

“I just remembered something”

Akashi’s eyebrow upped when he receive a vague answer. Since coaxing the others into explanation was a waste of time, Akashi shrugged it off and continued on walking.

“The first time we met”, Kuroko continued, and the answer successfully made Akashi stopped moving.

“The first time you recognize me”, at the next sentence, Akashi turned himself to face Kuroko properly.

“The moment when you saved me from quitting basketball”

* * *

**_So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do_ **

* * *

Kuroko was never a fan of romance, a cliché romance to be precise, as his daily intake of reading. Sometimes there are a lot of romance seasonings in the book he was reading, but Kuroko never bat an eye for a teenage novel with a cheesy romance plot.

Until now.

“What would I do if I love someone but at the same time my father forced me to an _omiai_?”

Kuroko nodded, his hands gripping a bestseller romance novel enthusiastically. Akashi’s face looked as if he was electrocuted out of nowhere.

“What’s wrong with you, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko realized that his question was an utter nonsense coming out from him and stuttered. “Sorry, Akashi-kun. It’s just..”

Akashi hummed, which made Kuroko stiffened in anticipation. “If I ever fall in love with someone, they must be very extraordinary to steal my heart. I will choose to elope, I think”

Kuroko’s stomach hurled with thousand butterflies inside.

* * *

**_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_ **

* * *

Kuroko’s seat always placed next to the window. Even when he was together with Akashi, he chose to sit next to the calming scenery outside the room. And without a word, Akashi understood Kuroko’s preference.

“Tetsuya”

Kuroko was scribbling a haiku from his novel when Akashi called him out –Kuroko liked the haiku so much he copied it to his journal. “Yes, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi’s hand moved forward to glide on his blue locks. The callous and sturdy fingers brushed his head.

“You got a leaf on your hair”

Kuroko had to stop breathing for seconds before he burst into feelings.

* * *

**_What are you waiting for?_ **

* * *

“Akashi-kun”, Kuroko put down his pen.

“Yes?” Akashi’s chin rested in his left palm when his right hand playing with the leaf he took from Kuroko’s head.

Under the intense gaze from Akashi, Kuroko decided that that was the right moment to say it –to confess.

“Akashi-kun, I like–”

“Tetsuya”

Kuroko stopped. He jolted when Akashi looked at him with a knowing smile.

“Not now”

* * *

**_Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise_ **

* * *

The routine between them did not change –even after the rejected attempt of confession. Kuroko wanted to ask, but he could not. It looked like it was a taboo topic to bring up in front of Akashi. Or maybe Kuroko was just too afraid with the answer he would get.

“Akashi-kun”

Akashi looked up from his book. He was reading a classic novel –recommendation from Kuroko with consideration of Akashi’s preference, politic and thick plot-twist. One of his hands holding Kuroko’s hand gently it made Kuroko went numb inside.

“Do you have something after this?” Kuroko’s eyes hovering on Akashi’s playful finger.

Akashi circled his thumb over Kuroko’s delicate hand. “I don’t think so. Why?”

Kuroko wanted to curl his hand and wrapped Akashi’s hand fully on his. “Do you want to go home together?”

Akashi stopped moving, thinking. Then Akashi moved his hand and reached to his phone. Kuroko’s hope shrunk, he remembered that Akashi had his own chauffeur to go to places.

“Ah, it’s okay I know–”

“I will tell my driver not to fetch me today”, Akashi flashed him a secretive smile. “Don’t you want to hop on a bookstore?”

Kuroko gaped in surprise. Satisfied with the response he got, Akashi continued. “Or maybe we could have a little date?”

Akashi laughed in delight when he saw Kuroko blushed.

* * *

**_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_ **

* * *

It was just another day for their shared afternoon, calm and peaceful. Kuroko was working on his homework and sometimes he asked Akashi when he couldn’t find the answer.

“Thankyou, Akashi-kun, I found the answer now”, Kuroko moved on to write his answer. At last, he was able to finish the last question.

Akashi looked at Kuroko attentively and smiled. “You’re done now?”

Kuroko looked up and nodded, couldn’t hide the happiness in his face. In a rush, Kuroko tried to tidy up his books when he accidentally shoved his pencil case. Few of his pens and pencils tumbled down and fell, straying under the table.

“Oops”, Kuroko pushed his chair back and kneeled under the table in reflex. What he didn’t realize was that Akashi also spontaneously moved from his seat and crouched down, wanting to help.

“Thank you, Akashi-ku–”

Both of their hand met in the same pencil. Kuroko looked up in surprise and Akashi halted his every movement. Basically, their current position was the exact reconstruction from a cheesy roman novel. Kuroko blushed and immediately retracted his hand, only to be caught in a strong grip from Akashi.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun, I don’t–”

“Sssh”, Akashi’s face moved closer to Kuroko’s face. Kuroko was never so sure in his life that he was about to be kissed.

In impulse, Kuroko inched closer before a gentle touch on his chin holding him still. Akashi wanted Kuroko to stay still when his face hovering closer. Their noses touched, inhaled each other scents. Akashi’s lips were few millimeters away from Kuroko but there was no kiss. It was just a scraping touch, excruciatingly wheedling.

Kuroko never once felt so desperate in his life –until Akashi pulled himself out from his teasing course with mirth in his eye.

* * *

**_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_ **

* * *

Since then, Kuroko was always out in his reverie with his finger unconsciously tracing the line of his own lips. He remembered Akashi’s breath washed over him, the faint taste of Akashi’s lips all over his own, and the burning touch from Akashi’s gentle caress.

One time, he was caught in act by Akashi –gazed out with fingers stupidly sweeping his lips.

Kuroko was sure he made Akashi smiled victoriously for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight_ **

* * *

“Akashi-kun”, Kuroko nervously clasped his hand, fingers interlacing.

Akashi turned to look at him. “Yes, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko bit his lips before he continued. “What are we?”

Akashi slowed his pace, inviting Kuroko to walk beside him in the same pace. Kuroko complied and stilled himself in the other’s hold.

“And why are you asking?”

Kuroko curled his lips. “You rejected my confession yet you are…”

Kuroko didn’t finish his sentence, his eyes looking at their interlacing fingers. Akashi understood what it meant and nodded.

“Are you angry?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“Do you want to continue your confession?”

Kuroko didn’t answer. His pale face filled with hesitation. Akashi pulled Kuroko’s hand close to his mouth. A kiss etched to the back of his hand.

“Do you want a name for this relationship?”

Kuroko nodded expectantly, his heart clenched from the burning sensation of Akashi’s lips.

“Do you mind to wait?”

Kuroko blinked in confusion. Akashi smiled mysteriously.

“I will tell you the answer that you want”, Akashi hummed, hands gripping tighter. “But not now, Tetsuya”

Kuroko’s blue eyes did marvel to Akashi to the point the captain could not help but to answer softly.

“Not now, Tetsuya”

Kuroko nodded –at a loss for words.

* * *

**_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_ **

* * *

“But why?”

The library was empty as usual –the librarian left the key to Kuroko since he was also a member of the club. It was only Kuroko and Akashi as always. Kuroko didn’t even remember how and why when suddenly he realized that Akashi was already next to him when he finished putting book in the original shelf. In a flash, Kuroko was pinned to the wall next to the bookshelf.

“Akashi-kun, what are you–”

Akashi’s breath ran through Kuroko’s earlobe, the latter only flushed in surprise. “What’s with the question?”

Kuroko’s hand hung limply. He felt that he needed to defend himself but he had no strength due to the shock.

“I’m just asking”, Kuroko choked from his own answer. “Why do you keep delaying to give me an answer?”

Akashi’s both hands trapping Kuroko in the wall, forcing Kuroko to stay still without escape. Kuroko couldn’t even imagine that he would ever be in the famous _kabe-don_ position.

“I said not to rush, Tetsuya”, Akashi’s left hand shifted from the wall to caress Kuroko’s soft cheek. Kuroko closed his eyes from the touch.

“Akashi-kun–”, Kuroko’s breath hitched when he opened his eyes and realized that Akashi was once again closing the distance of their lips.

“Not now”, this time Kuroko got what he expected, their lips touched in a delicate kiss. In a split second, Kuroko’s legs gave him away.

Akashi openly accepted the limp body to his embrace. One of his hands circling the small waist as the other hand made his way to cup Kuroko’s face.

“Akashi-kun”, Kuroko gasped when Akashi stole another kisses from him. This time it got more intense and much more sensual.

Kuroko was out of breath when he finally mumbled to Akashi’s ear. “What are you waiting for, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi hugged Kuroko and rested the other’s head on his shoulder. Kuroko managed to voice himself out, this time it was more like a plea rather than a question.

“Why?” Kuroko rasped out. “Why not now?”

Akashi caressed the blue locks and whispered gently. “I’m waiting for you, Tetsuya”

Kuroko hugged Akashi with a deadly grip when Akashi continued. “I’m waiting for you to fall in love completely with me”

* * *

_**Love me like you do, love me like you do** _   
_**Love me like you do, love me like you do** _   
_**Touch me like you do, touch me like you do** _   
_**What are you waiting for?** _

* * *

 


End file.
